Clouded Discovery
by Username-not-taken
Summary: "Instantly she had become the most popular girl. Aylin had even been demoted in order for Shanna to become head cheerleader and on top of that, all the dumb popular boys who previously worshiped Aylin had run over to Shanna." Aylin is jealous of the new girl, Shanna, but as she gets to know the blonde, her feelings begin to change. Shaylin. The glee project.


Aylin let out a bitter growl as the team finished a complicated cheerleading routine without one insult from Sue Sylvester. When Aylin was head, the team hadn't gotten through _one_ routine without the ruthless comments from the crazy cheerleading coach. It made sense that Sue wouldn't insult the new Cheerios captain, Shanna, though.

About a month ago Shanna had transferred to McKinley high school. Instantly she had become the most popular girl. Aylin had even been demoted in order for Shanna to become head cheerleader and on top of that, all the dumb popular boys who previously worshiped Aylin had run over to Shanna.

'Why does everyone like Shanna more than me? How is she way more popular?' Aylin huffed as the team of thin girls walked towards the change rooms. 'I mean, sure, she's nicer to the nerds of the school, but that should just make her less popular! She hasn't even slushied anyone! Stupid nice attitude. It's unfair.'

Aylin felt that Shanna was better than her at everything without even trying. Aylin wouldn't ever admit to anyone that she was jealous of McKinley high's golden girl, but she really, _really, _was. She was frustrated and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the popular girl. When she was competing against McKynleigh for head cheerio last year, Aylin barely thought about her, but something about Shanna was different. Almost like there was a special connection bound by their one-sided rivalry.

'I'll beat Shanna at something one day,' Aylin murmured under her breath, 'then everyone will see how much better I am. I'll be on top of the school once again.'

Aylin then headed to her first class, maths, determined to get their before Shanna, only to realize that she hadn't heard the bell and was late for class. After bitterly accepting the detention slip from the teacher, she went and sat down on the only available desk, the one right behind Shanna.

'Great,' she sarcastically whispered, 'even the desks put me behind Shanna.' Aylin proceeded to swiftly turned her attention to the boring teacher in front of the class, determined not to be distracted by the sweet girl in front of her.

* * *

Shanna was sitting in maths class with a happy smile on her face. Sue had actually _liked_ their routine today (or at least not-hated it)! The blonde was definitely glad that she had taken many years of Gymnastics classes when she was younger. Gymnastics, cheerleading and dance had always been her escape from the bullies that had tormented her all the way from kindergarten up to high school. She no longer needed that escape since she had transferred, but she still decided to continue, since she does enjoy the sport.

Suddenly Shanna felt someone staring at her; quickly she turned around and saw another of the Cheerios sitting behind her. The girl was glaring bitterly. Shanna quickly gave the younger girl a friendly smile, which she did not return. Shanna didn't understand why the pretty redhead seemed to dislike her so much.

When Shanna had transferred to William McKinley high school, she had made an effort to get everyone to like her. The jocks had been easy, as they had begun to adore the blonde as soon as the merciless Sue Sylvester had announced that she was the new cheerleading captain, soon most of the cheerleaders were swarming around her, wanting to gain her friendship too. The people in the smaller clubs like glee and debating were very cautious around her at first, but when they saw that she had no cruel intensions, they happily accepted her friendship. Pretty much the only one who didn't want to interact with her was Aylin Bayramoglu.

Shanna always felt that Aylin had despised her, yet she didn't know why. The blonde had never given Aylin any reason to hate her. She supposed that it was because Sue had given Aylin's spot of head cheerleader to her, but Shanna doesn't think that that is a proper reason for someone to hate another. Shanna certainly doesn't hate Aylin, although she does dislike her slightly sometimes.

Aylin always seems to be ordering some sort of artificial coloured beverage to be thrown at all of Shanna's less-than-popular friends, especially those in the glee club. She always seemed to be jealous of her as well, which is crazy.

'Why would anyone be jealous of me?' Shanna wondered. No one had ever been jealous of Shanna before as she always used to be the loser who no one wanted to be friends with. That was definitely different at this new school.

'Maybe if we were friends I could convince her to stop the slushee'ing.' Shanna mused, 'or more' she then thought, but she quickly dismissed it, since she knew the girl currently despised her. She doubted that Aylin would ever accept her friendship, no matter what she did. According to the other girl's Aylin was the nicest person ever if you were close friends with her, but Shanna knew that that would probably never happen. Shanna really did want the slushies to stop though, meaning that she had to make an effort to connect with the younger girl.

Suddenly a loud bell rung which snapped Shanna from her thoughts. Slowly, the class shuffled out the door. Shanna was grateful that she didn't share her next class with Aylin, as she had spaced out all maths class while thinking of the Turkish girl. Her history teacher definitely wasn't the nicest woman in the world though, so Shanna also felt kinda nervous.

'Now boys and girls, pull out your essays. I'm going to collect them! Remember you get a detention if you haven't completed them.' The teacher sneered.

Shanna's face quickly turned to that of surprise. She'd completely forgotten about the important essay that was due today. The teacher, who soon saw Shanna's look of surprise, walked over to the blonde's desk.

'Your essay, Miss Henderson,' the teacher expectantly said, giving Shanna a suspicious glare. All Shanna could do was nervously stutter,

'I f-forgot.' The teacher simply laughed a dry laugh before saying,

'I expected better from you.' Then the woman moved onto the student next to her, who also sported a nervous look. Shanna sighed slightly; this was the first detention that she'd received since she'd transferred. She had just been so busy with Cheerios and all her other subjects that the essay had slipped her mind. She hoped that her Grandma and Grandfather, whom she lived with due to her Mum's drug problem, wouldn't get too angry.

* * *

Aylin quietly sat in the over-crowded detention room. Apparently some strict history teacher had given almost the whole class detention. Internally she groaned, wishing that she had Cheerios practice afterschool in order to avoid the two hour long afterschool detention. Unexpectedly, Shanna walked in to the tiny classroom.

'What's pretty Miss perfect doing here?' Aylin thought, genuinely surprised that the sweet blonde was here. 'Did I just call her pretty? What am I thinking? Although, she is cute.' Aylin admitted, before mentally slapping herself and thinking about how she was no longer Cheerios captain because of the blonde.

'Now, since there are so many of you troublemakers today, I'm partnering you up to talk about what you've done. If I find you on your phone or talking about of topic things such as boys, or doing _anything_ like kissing, you shall get a further Saturday detention. Understand?' The bored and probably underpaid teacher yelled at the class, causing most to half-heartedly nod.

'Ok, Mcginty you go with Pearce. Henderson, you go with Bayramoglu.' After hearing the teacher call their names together, both girls grimaced, not looking forward to their two hours together. Once the remaining people's names were called, the two girls hesitantly made their way over to one another.

'Henderson,' Aylin acknowledged the other girl as she sat down on the desk next to her.

'Aylin,' Shanna responded, trying not to spur this girl's hatred towards her. For a while the two simply sat in silence, tension in the air, but as the teacher approached they both knew that they had to begin communicating with one another.

'So,' Aylin paused in order to stop herself from calling the girl "Miss perfect" in a sarcastic manor. 'Why are you in detention?

'Forgot to write a history essay.' Shanna answered, 'what about you? Did you get one in maths today?'

'Yeah,' Aylin bitterly muttered, she had hoped that Shanna hadn't seen that.

'I'm just stepping out of the room for a moment, students, if I come back and catch you breaking rules, there will be consequences!' The teacher announced before walking out of the room.

'Why do you hate me?' Shanna suddenly blurted out. Quickly covering her mouth a second after, as she hadn't meant to say that.

'Ha.' Aylin sarcastically laughed, 'like you don't know.'

'I don't. Is this because I took your captain position from you?' Aylin simply gave her a "Are you serious?" look then turned away.

'Aylin, please tell me.' Shanna begged, 'I really want to know!'

'Oh please. Stop trying to be the innocent one. You know exactly what you did.' Aylin scoffed. 'You practically stole my life!'

'How?' Shanna replied with genuine curiosity and concern.

'I ruled the school. I had everything and I worked hard for it, then you came and waltzed in. You took everything I had. You're Cheerios captain now, you always get better grades than me and you're the most popular girl in the entire school!' Aylin's voice had gradually risen to a shout as she let out all her frustrations on Shanna. 'You seem to be perfect at everything. Especially all the things that I used to be good at!'

Aylin didn't mean to blurt out all those things in front of the blonde, but she had to admit that it felt good to get all her frustrations out.

Shanna, however, was shocked at Aylin's confession. She knew that the younger girl was a lot better than her at several things, like running and acting. She also knew that she was far from perfect; the bullies at her old school had reminded her of that every day.

'I'm outta here.' Aylin defiantly said, seeing that she had gained the attention of all the other students who were in the small detention room. Quickly she stormed out of the room, not bothering to listen to the rumours that were already being spread about her.

'Aylin, wait,' Shanna called out, quickly chasing after her. She felt obliged to tell Aylin that she was wrong. That she didn't want to replace the redhead and that she definitely wasn't perfect.

'Stop following me, Henderson.' Aylin yelled as the blonde caught up to the fuming girl.

'No, Aylin, we have to talk.' Shanna began but she was quickly interrupted by the Turkish girl.

'About what? There's nothing for us to talk about.' Before Shanna could reply to the angry girl, the teacher walked out of the staffroom and saw the two girls. Quickly the two gulped. They had both been advised many times by Sue Sylvester herself about how to escape detention and they were doing what Sue described as "The stupid way" (although that was a simplified version of what she had said).

'Get Back.' Was all the teacher had to angrily yell before the two were sprinting back towards the detention room. They were both glad that this teacher wasn't as strict as their cheerleading coach.

As they walked back into the detention room, everyone began to stare at them. Shanna quickly pulled Aylin into one of the corners and surprisingly Aylin followed her willingly. Shanna then awkwardly smiled at the other students until everyone turned away.

'Aylin, all you said, it's definitely not true. You're much better than me at many different things!' Shanna quietly exclaimed to the younger girl. 'And I'm far from perfect,' She murmured under her breathe, though Aylin still heard.

'Like what?' Aylin muttered, seeing if the girl could convince her that she was wrong.

'You're a really good actor!' Shanna timidly stated, 'you're good at way more sports than me and you're prettier than me.' Aylin couldn't help but blush a little from Shanna's kind words, even after all the hate she had harboured.

'Maybe I was wrong about Shanna.' Aylin though to herself, then said, 'No way! Look at your adorable blonde hair, you're the cuter one.'

'No way!' Shanna replied. It never occurred to the girls that they were flirting with one another to an extent, as they argued back and forth as to who is the more attractive girl. Soon the two had begun to talk like they'd known each other their whole lives. Before they knew it, two hours had passed and they were allowed to go, although both Shanna and Aylin had another detention tomorrow from their little "breakout" attempt.

As Aylin left the school, she couldn't help but feel special. The girl she thought was perfect had said that she was better looking and complimented her many times. She couldn't believe how much her view on the blonde had changed in the short two hours. Although, the redhead was still a little bitter about losing the position of captain.

'Do you have a crush on her?' she suddenly thought to herself. It definitely wasn't impossible as Aylin had had crushes on girls before and she _had_ only just realized just how nice and generous the girl truly was. Could what Aylin thought was a spark of rivalry be a spark of love? She quickly shook the thought off.

'Shanna obviously doesn't like girls,' Aylin quickly muttered, trying to forget about the tiny crush that had just formed, 'plus, I've seen the angry looks she gives me whenever I slushee anyone.'

* * *

'Hi Aylin, how are you?' Shanna happily asked the girl, as she saw her outside the detention room on Saturday.

'I'm fine, what about you?' Aylin asked the girl, although she felt a bit awkward having a casual conversation with the blonde after a whole month of endless jealousy.

'Great.' Shanna replied and was about to say more when Shanna's history teacher walked up behind them and gave them a slight glare.

'You may now enter the detention room.' She muttered, as she unlocked the door to the small room. Silently the girls walked in and sat down next to each other. Since everyone else had completed detention yesterday, they were the only two there.

'Now, you were both allowed to speak in detention yesterday but that will not be tolerated while I'm here. You also have to honour all of the other detention rules such as no texting, no note passing, no cuddling or kissing and no leaving the room. Understand?' The two girls unhappily nodded, causing the teacher to smirk. The teacher then got her laptop from her bag and began typing.

'Wow, she's a bitch.' Aylin silently mouthed to Shanna, causing the girl to nod and hold back a laugh. For the three hours the bored girls sat in silence, occasionally mouthing things to the other when they thought they could get away with it.

'You can go now.' The teacher finally said, causing the two to jump out of their chairs and walk over to the door.

'That was horrible.' Shanna mumbled as soon as they got outside.

'We should do something to prove that she doesn't own us now that detention's over,' Aylin defiantly suggested since she felt rebellious after the three hours of endless boredom that she had endured. Shanna looked unsure about her suggestion though.

'I don't know. I really don't want detention again!' Shanna muttered.

'We should do something that's only the detention rules, since they no longer apply' Aylin suggested, then silently murmured, 'like kiss.' Instantly she realized that Shanna had heard her quiet confession as the blonde began to blush. Just as Aylin was about to nervously exclaim "just kidding" to get out of the embarrassment of what she had said, she saw that Shanna was considering it.

'Do you really want to?' The innocent girl asked, looking slightly vulnerable. Aylin gulped slightly but nodded. Slowly the two leaned in and shared a gentle peck. Maybe Aylin's crush wasn't so far fetched after all.

'That was,' Shanna hesitated, before finally saying 'nice'. Aylin suddenly realized that Shanna probably hadn't kissed a girl before, so this was a big thing for her. 'Way better than my Ex's kisses.' Shanna added. The girls both giggled a little at this before Aylin took the initiative to kiss the blonde again, this time a little more deeply.

When they broke apart again, they noticed that the cruel teacher had walked out of the room and saw them. She now sported a stuck up, I-have-more-power-than-you expression and was obviously about going to call them back into the small room,

'We're no longer in detention, the rules don't apply!' Aylin rapidly laughed, then she grabbed Shanna's hand and the two ran away, leaving the teacher fuming slightly. After they could no longer see the cruel teacher, Shanna muttered,

'Do you want to go get coffee?'

'Like on a date?' Aylin, who was suddenly nervous, said.

'As long as you promise me something.' Shanna confidently stated.

'What?' Aylin stuttered.

'You've _got_ to stop slusheeing people, got it!' Aylin confidently nodded. A girlfriend in exchange for giving up the mean activity that she had only done to gain popularity was a good deal, especially when that girlfriend was the perfect Shanna Henderson. The two then began to short walk to the coffee shop.

* * *

Aylin couldn't believe how much her relationship with Shanna had changed over the past couple of days. She supposed the special connection she had shared with Shanna was always there, it was just clouded by her jealousy. She was definitely glad that she'd gotten those detentions now though as they had led her to see the real Shanna, instead of the "perfect" on that she was jealous of.

'I know that this shall be a very happy relationship.' Aylin said to herself as she thankfully smiled at the adorable blonde next to her.


End file.
